


Dangerous

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de empezar… Sé que este pairing NO es lo habitual y que muy pocas lo shipean. Por favor, dadle una oportunidad al final y a ellos antes de juzgar. Open your mind and fly away!<br/>los ángeles mariquitas del Señor y los caballeros malosos de melena al viento deberían follar más a menudo y que nosotras pudiéramos verlo. Y grabarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

 

 

Antes de empezar… Sé que este pairing NO es lo habitual y que muy pocas lo shipean. Por favor, dadle una oportunidad al final y a ellos antes de juzgar. Open your mind and fly away!

 

 **Título:** dangerous

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Sam/Castiel

 **Fandom:** Supernatural. Obviamente un AU con letras de neón.

 **Spoilers:** no realmente, pero si no  habéis visto aún el 6x03, no leáis.

 **Continuación:** del 6x03 pero sin joder nada, sin spoilers, ni trama ni nada por el estilo.

 **Warning:** los ángeles mariquitas del Señor y los caballeros malosos de melena al viento deberían follar más a menudo y que nosotras pudiéramos verlo. Y grabarlo. Lenguaje soez y feo, sexo consentido pero algo rudo, palabrotas, y bueno… Just Sam in this season!

 **Dedicatoria:** para almeara, que está como una puta cabra y es más viciosa que yo. Me ha pedido este pairing y encima SASSY!BRUTOTE. Espero que os guste.

 **Rating:** NC-17 ¿qué se puede esperar de semejante fanfic con esos dos? ¿Que hagan croché?

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** de ahora en adelante negaré haber escrito este fanfic. ¡Gracias!

 **Agradecimiento:** a almeara, que ha hecho que me tirara hora y media lamiendo la pantalla del pc. ¡Gracias! Como siempre, si lo usáis, acreditadla.

 

 

**ME GUSTA LA FORMA EN QUE TE MUEVES**

 

 

                Dean dejó a Sam de nuevo en la habitación del motel y se fue a dar una vuelta. Si tenía que verle la cara a su hermano durante más tiempo y que le siguiera mintiendo tan descaradamente como lo estaba haciendo, se iba a poner a vomitar de un momento a otro. Le faltó darle una patada en el culo cuando se bajó del coche y salir pitando de allí. No sabía dónde iría, ya vería. El caso era alejarse por un rato, antes de que le dieran ganas de coger a Sammy por el cuello y arrancarle la verdad a guantazos.

                Sam supo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dean y no dijo nada. Si él hubiera podido, también se habría dado una patada en el culo y se habría mandado a tomar por el culo. El caso, es que ahora, justo ahora, no podía ser de otra manera.

                Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación y entró. Sin apenas esperar a que la puerta se cerrara, se quitó la chaqueta y alzó la voz.

                - ¡Castiel, maldito hijo de puta, ven!

                Castiel tardó un segundo y medio y aparecer. Ésta vez, totalmente recuperado de la paliza con los otros ángeles y con el pelo ligeramente despeinado. ¿Es que hacía viento en el cielo?

                Sam no dijo nada cuando lo vio. Castiel tampoco. Ambos habían estado disimulando delante de Dean todo el tiempo. Era mentira que Cas no hubiera acudido a la llamada de Sam, como también era mentira que no supera que el menor de los Winchester había sido liberado. Mentiras, todo mentiras.

                Sam se acercó hasta pararse frente a él a menos de  medio metro de distancia y fijaron las miradas.

                - Has tardado demasiado en venir.

                Castiel alzó las cejas.

                - He tardado un segundo…

                Sam no le dejó terminar porque alargó las manos, agarrándole por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Antes de besarlo, se paró para mirarle muy de cerca.

                - Demasiado –se quejó y lo besó finalmente. Le mordió los labios tirando de ellos, poseyéndolos, reclamándolos como suyos. Sam Winchester sabía besar y exigir lo que creía pertenecerle por derecho propio. Y el ángel le pertenecía.

                - Sam… -Castiel logró balbucear su nombre cuando el otro le tiró de la gabardina para quitársela y luego hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta. Luego lo agarró de la corbata para acercarle a él, lo besó de nuevo y le deshizo el nudo, tirando luego la prenda a un lado. Finalmente lo empujó contra la pared.

                Castiel dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido. Sam se acercó y lo miró de cerca.

                - Si te hago daño, dímelo y quizás pare –Sam sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya, con los dientes juntos y la curva del labio levantada. Ni Lucifer tenía esa mirada en el rostro-. Aunque la última vez recuerdo que me suplicabas por más. ¿Vas a suplicarme hoy, Cas?

                El ángel no tuvo tiempo de responder, atento como estaba a cada movimiento del otro. Sam le abrió el siguiente botón de la camisa y le lamió el cuello. Le mojó la piel y le mordió allí donde el pulso era más fuerte. Hincó los dientes y le hizo sangre. Castiel lanzó un jadeo al aire sobre la oreja de Sam y gimió, apretándose contra él. Sam bajó la mano y la llevó a los pantalones del ángel, comprobando que éste ya estaba empalmado. Sonrió para sí y apretó el mordisco, succionándole más sangre y ejerciendo más presión sobre la polla del ángel, que había doblado su tamaño en cuestión de segundos. Eso lo puso duro a él también.

                - Sammuel… -Castiel gimió sin ser muy convincente-. Ya.

                Sam paró. A diferencia de la sangre de demonio, la de ángel no le hacía nada, pero robársela a Cas lo ponía tan cachondo… Era robar por el simple hecho de que poder hacerlo.

                Con una mano demasiado entrenada, le abrió el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Para torturarle, y sólo para joderle un poquito, Sam lo acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Le masajeó los testículos y los apretó en la mano mientras tiraba suavemente de ellos.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Sam no le dio tiempo a responder porque volvió a besarle, ésta vez adentrándose en su boca y jugando con la lengua del ángel.

                Castiel sólo pudo seguirle, totalmente derrotado bajo el embrujo de ese hombre. Podía decir algo, podía enfrentarlo y hacerle ver que él también podía mandar y ser duro. Pero no quería. Sam exudaba sexualidad por todos los poros de su piel y eso era algo a lo que nadie podía negarse. _Nadie._

                Finalmente Sam sacó la mano de su entrepierna y se arrimó a él, frotándose contra ese cuerpo visiblemente más delgado y pequeño que el suyo. Le encantaba Cas, con esa piel tan blanca y suave, tan flexible, con esas respuestas tan sinceras… Follárselo era como repetir un mismo pecado satisfactorio una y otra y otra y otra vez; inevitable.

                - Me gusta cómo me respondes, Cas –le murmuró al oído cuando dejó de besarle-. Pienso follarte hasta que te tiemblen las rodillas y no seas capaz de sostenerte de pie, hasta que me supliques que deje que te corras, hasta que ya no puedas más y ruegues que me corra dentro de ti.

                Castiel asintió, perdido en un cúmulo de sensaciones. Sam se rozaba contra él, paquete con paquete y eso era un deleite. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero eso lo ponía a mil. De pronto, Sam se abrió los pantalones y se los bajó. De un tirón bajó los del ángel y cogió ambas pollas con una mano para empezar a acariciarlas a la vez. Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. Sam sabía tan bien lo que le gustaba…

                - No cierres los ojos, Cas. Mira. Mira lo que te hago.

                Castiel obedeció, bajó la cabeza y miró. Sin poder contenerse, se mordió el labio inferior mientras respiraba profundamente. Sam lo miró y sonrió. Lo que había dicho antes; le encantaban las reacciones tan sinceras y abiertas del ángel.

                - ¿Quieres tocar tú también?

                Cas asintió y levantó la mano para coger ambas erecciones. De dedos largos y elegantes, el ángel comenzó a acariciarles con ritmo una vez que Sam apartó la mano. Ahora fue su turno en jadear, viendo cómo su erección se hacía visiblemente más grande. Castiel también era muy bueno en eso y a él le excitaba ver cómo esa cosita de ojos azules iba cada vez un poco más perdiendo el miedo, hasta que sus caricias rozaban lo indecente.

                Sam lo cogió por sorpresa por la pechera de la camisa y de un empujón le dio la vuelta para ponerlo de cara a la pared. Una vez así se arrimó a él y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja desde atrás mientras su miembro se restregaba impúdico entre las suaves nalgas del ángel.

                - ¿Cómo quieres que te folle, Cas? –Sam volvió a morderle la oreja-. ¿Lento? ¿Rápido? ¿Con violencia? ¿O prefieres que te folle como te folla Dean?

                Castiel gimió notando cómo el miembro de Sam se presionaba contra él sin entrar realmente, pero al menos intentándolo. No podía dejar de escucharle y de pensar.

                - ¿Quieres que te susurre al oído lo que te dice Dean? –se burló-. ¿Quieres que repita todas sus palabras?

                - ¿Cómo sabes lo que dice Dean?

                - Me subestimas, Cas –la sonrisa de Sam era igual de taimada que antes-. Yo sé muchas cosas.

                El ángel no se atrevió a ponerlas en duda, básicamente porque no le dio tiempo; Sam lo agarró por ambas nalgas y las separó ligeramente. Luego, con puntería, escupió sobre el canal que desembocaba en su entrada. La saliva fue resbalando hasta llegar al orificio. Una vez allí, acercó la punta de su miembro y lo esparció lo suficiente para lubricarlo, al menos en parte. Y de pronto,  sin avisar, Sam arremetió contra él introduciéndose cuan largo y ancho era. Luego no se movió, aprisionando a Cas contra la pared, espachurrándole con su cuerpo y llenándole el oído con su aliento.

                Castiel había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y el gemido se le quedó atascado entre los labios. Sam salió a su encuentro y le besó la mandíbula.

                - He decidido por ti –sonrió entre jadeos, notando cómo el ángel lo apresaba contrayendo los músculos. Un escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo-. ¡Por Dios, Cas, eres tan estrecho!

                Sam se incorporó, lo agarró bien de las caderas y salió de su cuerpo para volver a incursionar segundos más tarde. Lo hizo lentamente, sin prisas, testando la capacidad que tenía el ángel de adaptarse a él. En uno de los últimos envites, Castiel le salió al encuentro sacando un poco el trasero hacia él, haciendo que la polla de Sam rebotara en su próstata. El jadeo que salió de entre sus labios fue largo y caliente.

                - Eres una putita, Cas –Sam incrementó el ritmo-. Veamos si eres capaz de seguir el ritmo.

                La única forma de explicar cómo Sam se tiró a Castiel era diciendo que se lo folló como si ambos estuvieran en la cárcel y sólo tuvieran un par de minutos antes de ser achicharrados en la silla eléctrica.

                Sam Winchester podía haber sido en otro tiempo un tío encantador y sensible, un tierno amante y quizás hubiera sido un buen marido y padre de varios hijos. Eso era agua pasada. Ahora Sam era una bestia salida del infierno, sedienta de emociones fuertes que le hicieran olvidar todo lo que había visto y sentido allí abajo. Urgentemente necesitaba olvidar en lo que se había convertido su vida.

                Entraba y salía de Castiel a un ritmo rápido y constante. El sonido de ambos cuerpos al chocar entre sí, sudorosos, se confundía con los jadeos de ambos.

                Sam salió completamente de él y lo miró. Castiel, con la espalda arqueada hacia dentro, con la camisa arrugada y los pantalones caídos por debajo de las caderas, no podía decirse que ahora mismo fuera un buen ejemplo de ángel,  del sheriff de todo el reino de los cielos. Sam sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Luego le juntó las nalgas y volvió a penetrarle, haciendo que Castiel se echara hacia delante.

                Penetrarle  así costó bastante porque Cas seguía siendo tan estrecho… y en esa posición más. Sam levantó la mano y le palmeó una nalga, dejándole los dedos ligeramente marcados sobre la blanca piel. Notaba cómo el ángel oponía resistencia a la intrusión.

                - Eso es Cas, resístete –sí o sí, Sam acabó entrando en él, gruñendo como un bárbaro y respirando agitadamente como un salvaje-. Apriétame. Sí.

                Dios, sí que lo estaba apretando. Sam sudaba copiosamente y se deslizaba cada vez más por el borde del precipicio. Cogió a Castiel por el pelo y lo puso derecho mientras se mantenía dentro de él. Luego lo volvió a apoyar sobre la pared sin demasiados miramientos, obligándole a sacar un poco el trasero para poder seguir follándoselo como él quería.

                Sam lo rodeó con un brazo hasta llegar a su polla. La cogió con la mano y comenzó a masturbarle sin dejar de hundirse en él. Varias gotas de líquido pre seminal ya habían goteado al suelo y ahora, con ese movimiento salieron varias más que lo ayudaron a que la mano se deslizara mejor. Los dedos del menor de los Winchester se mancharon enseguida. Elevó la mano para que Cas la viera.

                - ¿Ves? –le enseñó los dedos grandes y enormes cubiertos de un líquido transparente y brillante-. Me gusta cómo responde tu cuerpo, y para que luego no digas que soy tan mala persona, te dejaré decidir qué  hacer con mi mano.

                Castiel jadeaba mirando la mano. Se le ocurrían varias cosas, todas igual de apetecibles. De pronto, una se le antojó más que otra. Volvió la cara hacia un lado para mirarle mientras le decía lo que quería que hiciera.

                - Quiero que te chupes la mano y gimas para mí –respondió en ese tono grave y solemne del ángel-. Quiero verte lamer, Sam. Enséñame que no soy la única puta en ésta habitación.

                Sam enarcó una ceja y el labio hizo el mismo gesto, anunciando que le gustaba lo que había oído. Sin perder tiempo, se llevó la mano a la boca y deslizó un dedo por toda la lengua. Luego hizo lo mismo con otro y otro más. Así hasta el índice, el cual se metió en la boca y lo sacó deslizándolo entre los labios, saboreándolo de principio a fin. Para rematar, se dio un lametón largo y amplio en la palma de la mano. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Castiel que lo miraba sin pestañear y le sonrió.

                - Me gusta tu sabor Cas, y para la próxima vez que nos veamos, quiero que te corras sobre mis labios y en mi boca. ¿Te gusta la idea?

                ¿Qué si le gustaba? Tendría que estar apaleado y enterrado bajo tierra para que esas palabras no le afectasen. Finalmente asintió, incapaz de decir nada. Sam le volvió a coger el pene y comenzó de nuevo a masturbarle, ésta vez sabiendo que el ángel se correría en segundos.

                - Eso te ha gustado, ¿verdad? Imaginar cómo te la chupo y cómo te deslizas por mi boca y por mi garganta cada vez más y más profundamente te ha puesto cachondo, ¿verdad?

                Castiel echó la cabeza hacia delante apoyando la frente sobre la pared mientras se corría sobre los dedos de Sam. El orgasmo  había estallado dentro de él tan de improviso que no pudo más que agarrarse a ese espantoso papel pintado y aceptar las arremetidas de Sam mientras lo masturbaba y eyaculaba sobre su mano.

                Cuando todo pasó, Sam lo agarró por las caderas con ambas manos y arremetió más profundamente en él un par de veces más hasta que el orgasmo le vio de forma improvista. Se adentró cuan largo era y se corrió rugiendo como la mala bestia en la que se había convertido.

                Apenas había dejado de estremecerse cuando salió de él, apoyándose en la entrada de Castiel, viendo cómo una última gota de esperma salía para quedarse sobre los suaves pliegues del ángel. Sam sonrió satisfecho, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como un loco. Levantó una mano y arrimó un dedo al orificio. Durante un segundo jugueteó  con el esperma hasta que lo atrapó con la yema del dedo y lo introdujo en Castiel. Éste estaba caliente y húmedo. Sam sacó el dedo para luego volver a adentrarse en él, ésta vez con dos y llegando más lejos que la vez anterior. El ángel jadeó. De nuevo volvió a sacar los dedos, ésta vez para introducir tres. Una vez así, giró la mano de un lado a otro, haciendo que Castiel se estremeciera.

                - Sé que puedes correrte otra vez –Sam se arrimó a su oído-. Hazlo.

                Y giró de nuevo la mano de un lado a otro, haciendo que los dedos rotaran dentro de él apretando directamente ese punto mágico.               

Castiel se llevó una mano a la polla de nuevo erecta y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente, con demasiada urgencia. Esta vez notó el orgasmo llegar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire. Se mordió tanto los labios para no gritar que acabó haciéndose sangre. No podía creer que se estuviera corriendo tan intensamente por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos.      




                Cuando más alto estaba del orgasmo, menos pudo contenerse y sin más  gritó. Castiel acabó lanzando un jadeo largo y grave que hizo retumbar todas las paredes.

                Sam lo miró satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.  Cuando lo vio terminar, extrajo poco a poco los dedos de él y le dio un delicado beso en la nuca justo antes de que las piernas de Castiel fallaran y se derrumbara poco a poco de rodillas sobre el suelo. Sam lo siguió cayendo él también. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que ambos respiraron con normalidad. Sam volvió a darle un beso, ésta vez detrás de la oreja y algo más tierno que el anterior. Luego le susurró al oído.

                - Ah, y me arreglas el coche, o la próxima vez te haré sufrir en serio.

                Sam se levantó, se puso bien los pantalones y se dejó de caer sobre la cama. Segundos más tarde, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al ángel, éste ya no estaba.

                El tiempo diría si Castiel prefería arreglar el coche de Sam, o sufrir su castigo. Pronto lo averiguaría.

 

FIN


End file.
